


G is for Grounded

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [115]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint just needs a hug, Clint knows Nothing of Memes, Gen, God love them, Peter and Shuri and Ned try, Sad!Clint, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: Clint Barton: Teen Avenger





	G is for Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: A very young but badass Clint Barton with the avengers

“So how come he can be an Avenger, but I can’t?”

Clint pushed at Peter’s shoulder, “Because you’re smarter than me and need to stay in school.”

“Unfair!!!!”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “You want to drop out of school?”

Peter looked down at the ground and kicked his foot back and forth, “Maybe.”

“No you don’t. Besides, you still get all the cool powers - just without all the Avengers bureaucracy bullshit.”

“But why don’t they force you to go to school?”

Clint shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I’m not smart enough. Now, get going before your Aunt May has a conniption fit. We’ll hang out later, okay?”

Peter sighed, but didn’t argue. 

 

*******

Clint jumped off the building right as it exploded, his rappel arrow already flying towards the closest solid, non-falling, object. 

“Don’t go through the window. Don’t go through the window. DON’T GO THROUGH THE WINDOW” Clint screeched as his body propelled him through the flimsiest glass he had ever had the pleasure of going through. 

“Fuck me” He gasped as he lay on the floor. 

“Language!” Tony screeched as he flew past the building. 

“Jesus Stark, let the kid curse. Didn’t you read the science article that said cursing helps you get through pain?” Steve said over the comms with a laugh. 

“Don’t you try and argue science with me, Steven. The children aren’t allowed to curse.”

Clint groaned and stood up. “Hey Tony?”

“Yes?”

“Fuck off.”

Tony gasped in mock horror.

Clint rolled his eyes, “I’ll be on the ground in 5. The building exploding should have taken care of most of the whatever the fucks we’re fighting.”

“Be careful!” Tony yelled over the comms. 

“I’ll be sure to trip down every flight of stairs for you Stark.”

“You’re a terrible child. You’re killing me Clint. You’re killing your father.”

Clint snorted and made his way down the stairs. “Not my father. You can’t just adopt every teenager that shows Avengers potential my dude.”

“I can try!!!”

“Can we please keep the chatter to a minimum gentlemen? Some of us are actually doing our jobs.”

“Sorry Tasha”

 

*******

“What are thoooooooose!!!!”

Clint looked over at Peter, then down at his shoes. “…My converse?”

“But what the hell did you do to them?”

“Jesus, they’re just purple and blue. It’s not like I put a face and clown nose on them.”

Peter sighed and shook his head, “If you weren’t my friend I would roast the fuck out of you.”

Clint tipped his head, “You’d do what now?”

“Roast you.”

“Cook me? What the fuck Parker??”

Peter shook his head. “You were in the circus for too long, you don’t know any memes do you?”

“Any what?”

“Yeah that’s what I thought. Come on, we’re gonna go skype Shuri.”

Clint frowned and followed behind Peter, very confused about what was going on.

 

*******

Clint stood in front of the mirror in the gym and looked at his reflection. A scarred body with an exhausted look to it stared back at him. The boy in the mirror was only 17, but he looked much older. 

Clint had seen a lot in his short life, and a lot of it showed if you looked close enough. Shaking his head, Clint turned away from the mirror and walked over to his weapons cabinet. Once there, Clint opened up a secret compartment and pulled out his broadsword.

It was three in the morning, he should be in bed like everyone else, but he just couldn’t. 

Every time he closed his eyes his past would flash by his eyelids. It was driving him insane. 

He knew his best course of action would be to train himself to exhaustion. 

He would usually go for his bow, but today he just knew that wouldn’t be enough. 

No one knew that he had ever been trained on the broadsword. No one knew what he used to have to do with this weapon. 

Though, in their defense, they didn’t know a lot about Clint period. 

Taking the sword from its sheath, Clint swung it back and forth a few times before facing his imaginary opponent.

Taking a deep breath, Clint got himself into position.

~

Clint put his sword away an hour and a half later, finally ready to go to bed.

“Avengers Assemble!!!”

Clint groaned. “Shit”

 

*******

Peter looked over at Clint. “Are you dead?”

Clint groaned from his prone position on the floor of Peter’s bedroom. “No. Unfortunately.”

Ned looked over at Peter, before switching his gaze back to Clint. “Should I like… Call an ambulance?”

“No, I’m good. Just needed a nap where no one could find me.”

“Cool. Ned and I are gonna work on some homework, we’ll leave you alone.”

“Thank you!”

Clint closed his eyes again and curled into a tight ball. Right as he was drifting off he could swear he heard Ned whisper to Peter. “Holy shit that’s Hawkeye!!!”

“I told you I knew him!”

“That’s so fucking cool.”

 

~

Clint walked out of Peter’s bedroom two hours later with a yawn. “Thanks Peter”

Peter waved a hand. “It’s cool. You gonna head back to the tower?”

Clint shrugged. “Maybe. Not much to do there to be honest.”

“What wouldn’t there be to do? It’s the Avengers tower!”

Clint laughed at Ned and sat down next to him at Peter’s kitchen table. “Sure, if you want to watch TV or go to the gym for sixteen hours of your day. Everyone is a lot older than me and has their own problems and issues. Not much time to hang out with a teenager, you know? Sometimes I feel like I only exist when there’s a call for service.”

“That’s how I feel too! At least you’re actually an Avenger.” Peter grimaced. “I’m just the friendly, neighborhood Spiderman.”

Ned nodded. “Which is totally cool, not gonna lie Pete. But like, you’re an _Avenger_ dude!”

Clint nodded. “Yeah I know, I know. But just because I am an Avenger, doesn’t mean the Avenger is me. Sometimes Clint wants to go to the mall and hang. But I’m not really allowed to go out without one of the Avengers with me.”

“Oh wow… That sucks.”

Clint sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Peter and Ned looked at each other.

“So… How about you play hooky a little longer and hang with us for a bit?” Peter asked. 

Clint smiled. “Sounds like fun.”

 

*******

“In latest news, heroes Hawkeye and Spiderman were seen helping civilians in the latest home grown terrorist attack. While out at the park yesterday evening, an active shooter began to open fire on the unsuspecting public. Within minutes you can see that both the heroes were on the scene and were actively fighting the shooter. It seems that in the crossfire, Hawkeye has been injured. Unknown what his injuries are at present. There were no other causalities and only minor injuries thanks to their timely presence. More at eight. Thank you”

 

~

“What in the HELL did you think you were doing?!”

Clint winced and looked up at Natasha, “Helping?”

“Helping? Helping?! You could have been killed!”

Clint looked over at the rest of the team for help. “Isn’t that what we do all the time?”

Steve shook his head. “Clint, in those settings you have an entire team to watch your back. You didn’t even call us. You and Peter both could have been killed after that little stunt. You should both know better.”

“Jesus it was just two armed gun men. They weren’t even that hard to fight. I only got hurt because the gun exploded in the guy’s hand.”

“Only got hurt. You ONLY got hurt…. Clint, I’m gonna murder you.”

“But wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of lecturing me?”

Natasha glared at him. “You’re right. You’re grounded.”

“What.”

“G-r-o-u-n-d-e-d. Grounded. Do you want me to give you a definition?“

Clint tipped his head. “But…. I’m 17!”

Steve smiled. “That’s not 18. Technically you’re still our kid, which means we can ground you.”

Clint’s mouth dropped open, and he turned his head over to Tony. 

“Don’t look at me kid, I’m all for it. In fact, I’m talking with May to make sure Peter is grounded too.”

“… This is some shit.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe kiddo.”

 

*******

Clint sat on the couch, arms crossed, pouting.

“Hey…. It could be worse?”

Clint looked over at Peter, “They put an ankle monitor on us Pete. An ankle monitor!!!”

Peter shrugged, “We could have to clean the toilets?”

Clint groaned and flopped over to the side.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
